The Chain of Command
by Blue Buick R
Summary: With Megatron supposedly dead the command structure needs to be re-affirmed…the Deception way.


**Title: **The Chain of Command

**Rating**: K+ or PG-13 for violence

**Verse: **Transformers Prime

**Summary:** With Megatron supposedly dead the command structure needs to be re-affirmed…the Deception way.

**Notes: ** This takes place between the last part of _Darkness Rising _and the beginning of the latest episode _Masters and Students. _I wanted to explore the reasons why Stascream IS second in command and why Soundwave follows his orders (mostly). Cross-posted at crimson_optics.

Arms clasped casually behind his back Starscream gazed thoughtfully at the wreckage of the space bridge through the ship's vid screens. The carnage was quite impressive, and the fact that somewhere out there in the cold vacuum of space, floating amongst the rest of the refuse, Megatron's twisted and empty husk was to be found. He could hardly suppress his shiver of delight, but the light steps of someone entering the control room behind him provided the proper incentive.

He'd been expecting his visitor, and while Soundwave's efficiency was undoubtedly an asset in many regards, it also bred predictability…a weakness in Starscream's mind, and one of the reasons the intelligence officer would never be in command. Soundwave simply needed to be reminded of that fact.

"You want something, Soundwave?" Starscream asked, keeping his back to the new arrival and struggling valiantly to keep the smirk out of his voice, if not from his face.

He heard the crack of the tentacles a split second before he felt them make contact with his body; hardly enough time for an evasive maneuver even if he wanted to attempt one. Two of the flexible appendages whipped about his body, one chinking tightly around his waist, the other around his neck, before they were yanked back, sending Stascream down to the floor flat on his back.

The coils around his neck forced his head back providing a clear upside down view of Soundwave's impassive (as if it could be anything else) face as he slowly reeled in the tentacles, dragging Starscream across the plating in a shriek of metal. When his captive was finally close enough Soundwave crouched down, bringing his expressionless visor close to Starscream's own face.

"Don't waste any time do you?" Starscream managed to croak out despite the unyielding pressure on his throat. The sub voc response transmitted between them was both tedious and unoriginal, and the sneer Starscream summoned at the data burst was anything but affected.

"Submit to you?" he chuckled as the coils loosened enough to allow him to speak. "My dear Soundwave, I've been tempered under the tender mercies of Megatron himself for more vorns than anyone cares to think about, what makes you think you are worthy to take up the mantle?"

The screen on Soundwave's visor flickered and a live image of the tableau they were playing out in the command center appeared. Tiny Soundwave bent over a tiny and downed Starscream, tentacles coiled to keep him immobile.

Starscream tilted his head as much as he could in acknowledgement, his miniature counterpart mirroring the movement on Soundwave's visage. "A convincing argument I'm sure, but you've made a mistake I'm afraid." The projected image blanked in curiosity. "If you were going to attempt take me by surprise you should have struck with a indisputably crippling blow!"

With that Starscream brought his hand up, fingers tight together like the blade of a spade, and struck forward with all his might at Soundwave's looming visor. The screen shattered, his talons making short work of the delicate imaging surfaces, continuing on their journey until they encountered the internal cranial armour where they were halted abruptly, bending at the tips.

Many mechs like Soundwave with large, vulnerable, facial visors reinforced the area around their processor with additional protection just in case a projectile…or perhaps someone's hand…found its way through their face. Starscream knew this and was banking on the fact as his aim was not to kill the other, only startle him enough to escape his grip. Soundwave reared back with an undignified squeal, sparks and gouts of energon spraying out from the cavity created as Starscream's hand was yanked free.

To his credit Soundwave did not release his hold, but the tentacles did slacken substantially while his chest plate flew open to release one of his symbiotes. Cursing Starscream knew he needed to act fast; the little flying menace would no doubt cause trouble and needed to be neutralized as soon as possible. Soundwave's little headache would not incapacitate him for long, and while he could not see in the classic sense without his visor, he was equipped with a vast array of sensor equipment, far beyond that of a normal mech.

Weighing his options Starscream noticed that the tentacle around his neck was now laying wedged in the cleft between the major and minor components of his right wing. Long ago Stascream had suffered through the arduous and painful process of sharpening all his natural angles into deadly cutting implements. The process involved honing the metal by grinding the layers into the desired angles over and over until the self-repair nanites learned the new pathways caused by the buildup of microscopic scaring. It was a practice rarely endured and Starscream was aware of only one other who bore the hallmarks of the process…a predator's smile.

Propelling his legs up and to one side Stascream used the momentum to jerk his entire frame into a roll, the snagged tentacle coming along until it tightened and then was sliced through by the blade that was his wing. More sparks rained down as the half of the bisected appendage still attached to its master flailed about, the one coiled around Starscream's waist retracting instinctively to protect itself.

Continuing with the motion Starscream rolled to his feet, pulling the piece of tentacle still twisted around his neck free and whipping it out to swat the diving symbiote out of the air before it could attempt to fire. The pest crashed to the ground and Starscream wasted little time stalking toward it and stomping down hard with his equally perfected heel.

Soundwave's mangled face jerked to face their direction and he took a determined step forward.

"Take one more step my friend and I'll pulverize him into microchips," Starscream warned, emphasizing his point by grinding his foot down viciously. The symbiote let out squeal not unlike its master's as it twisted pinioned under Starscream's foot.

Soundwave stopped all forward movement and stood motionless, arms to the side, the damaged tentacle hanging limply in abject surrender.

"Good," Stascream purred. "I'm ever so glad we managed to work out our differences so quickly; it wouldn't do to confuse the troops at such a pivotal…transitional period." Bringing his hand up to inspect his bent and distorted talons, Stascream grimaced, abruptly wrenching his foot up and kicking the damaged symbiote over toward Soundwave. "I'm sure you have the entire incident on record, perhaps you could put together a little educational video for the eradicons…clear up any uncertainty."

Soundwave's only reaction to the request was one of his own.

Waving his damaged hand dismissively Starscream watched as the other mech carefully bent down to scoop up his symbiote, the parasite chirping in distress while its master hummed back.

"One more thing, Soundwave," Starscream said, eyes boring intently into the ruined visor. "If I so much as get an itch in my processor that you're poking around where you're not supposed to I'll weld you to the bow of the ship and patch you into the sensory systems where you'll still be of some use to me. Do I make myself clear?"

Clutching the symbiote close to his chest Soundwave bowed slightly at the waist, leaving Stascream to turn back toward the vid screens and the wreckage beyond.

Fin


End file.
